The body of a typical vehicle has a floor with a rigid floor structure. In these vehicles, the passenger compartment is usually defined in part by a floor covering for the floor structure. This floor covering may include, for instance, a compressible sound attenuating silencer overlying the floor structure and carpeting overlying the silencer.
In some vehicles, the floor structure may have many surface features and, as a result, a complex surface geometry, and to accommodate the floor structure's complex surface geometry, both the silencer overlying the floor structure and the carpeting overlying the silencer may be shaped to correspond to the shape of the floor structure. With the floor structure, the silencer and the carpeting all having corresponding shapes, during the assembly of these vehicles, it is desirable for the silencer and the carpeting to be properly located with respect to the floor structure.